


12/7

by Calico_Neko



Series: Kou-chan no month [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, mengandung slight kikuro
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise ‘mendapat’ cokelat Valentine dari Furihata</p>
            </blockquote>





	12/7

Bagi hidup Kise yang selalu dikelilingi gadis-gadis manis, Valentine adalah 1 hari dalam setahun yang akan membuatnya kedapatan tsunami hadiah. Cokelat, boneka, bunga, atau bahkan nomor telepon. Sayang, semua barang-barang tadi memang akan diterimanya lapang dada serta senyum secerah matahari, namun pemberian 2 hal itu tidak akan dibarengi dengan pemberian hati apalagi balasan cinta.

Sebab hati dan cinta Kise hanya untuk Kurokocchi seorang.

Ciee~

Tapi sudah nasib seorang Kise pula yang sampai kapan pun hanya akan merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, alias tidak digubris. Lihat saja pada hari penuh warna merah muda di pojokan kota ini, sama sekali tidak ada biru muda yang nongol. Telah ditunggui sampai berlumut pun Kuroko tidak muncul-muncul ke depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Sengajakah ia menghindari si tampan? Padahal ada sekotak coklat buatan tangan Kise sendiri yang ia khususkan demi si mungil.

Hah…

Berdiri bersandarkan pilar gerbang, dikerubungi puluhan siswi Seirin berwewangian parfum aneka aroma, tidak mungkin Furihata melewati apalagi tidak menyadari sosok berkilau dan menterang tersebut. Awalnya si coklat berencana mengendap agar Kise tidak menemukan tubuh sedikit kecilnya. Well, bukan berarti Kise mengenal ia juga sih.

Dan di tengah pikuk serta gerahnya tubuh gadis penuh hormon masa muda, Kise menangkap sosok Furihata. Ia tersenyum, mengenali sosok Furihata atau mungkin juga karena mendapati ia berhenti berjalan dan balas menatap Kise. Wajahnya yang agak polos mengindikasikan seperti ia tengah memelas.

“Maaf sekali, ssu. Tapi aku harus bertemu temanku.” Suara desahan kecewa menemani langkah lebar Kise menghampiri Furihata.

“Kamu, teman satu tim Kurokocchi, kan? _Etto_ … Furihatacchi?” ia dikenali tokoh terkenal, Furihata nyaris terharu.

“Iya. Ada yang bisa aku bantu?”

“Itu, Furihatacchi tahu dimana Kurokocchi? Aku ingin— COKLAT! APAKAH ITU UNTUKKU?

Pemilik surai tanah jelas terbengong kaget. Tangannya hanya bergerak reflek masuk ke dalam saku jaket karena dingin, bukan bermaksud menunjukkan gembungan sebuah kotak panjang dalam sakunya.

“Eh, i-ini—“

“Jadi benar ya pikiranku? Furihatacchi pura-pura menolongku dari kerumunan fansku padahal sebetulnya mau memberiku coklat?”

“Hah? Bukan begitu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat—“

“Uwah! Terima kasih, ssu!”

Omongan Furihata jelas hanya angin lalu. Pekik yang tadi tenggelam, kini timbul lagi. Tidak hanya dari perempuan, tapi dari beberapa laki-laki. Bagaimana tidak bila mendapati dua sosok bertinggi badan jomplang saling berpelukan mesra di depan gerbang sekolah.

“Terima kasih, ssu. Aku sempat _down_ karena Kurokocchi tidak muncul-muncul, padahal—“ Kise tidak melanjutkan kalimat, malah seenaknya membenamkan wajah Furihata ke dadanya. “Tapi kalau dapat choco dari salah satu teman Kurokocchi sepertinya tidak-apa-apa.”

“Jadi, mana, ssu?” tanya Kise melepas pelukan. “Choco~”

“Eh, tapi ini bukan—“

“Choco~”

Hujam tatapan menusuk dan setajam jarum menembus tulang Furihata peroleh. Bagi fans, terkadang tidak apa bila hadiah tidak diterima idola, tetapi mendapati idola kesayangan terluka, jelas mereka akan geram.

Berhubung masih ingin hidup lama, perlahan ia mengeluarkan kotak berwarna merah dari saku dan ia serahkan malu-malu pada Kise.

“Tapi ini—“

Percuma. Kening Furihata sudah mendapat kecupan seenaknya. Kotak pun sudah tersambar, dikoyak bungkusnya lalu dimakan isinya.

“Terima kasih coklatnya—“

Bila ini sebuah serial bergambar, maka akan terlihat garis-garis gelap di kening Kise dan dua detik kemudian akan ada makhluk warna putih semi transparan mengambang dari mulutnya yang terbuka.

Kise ‘mati’

* * *

“Ahh … sakit, ssu. Perutku sakit sekali.”

Kise terdampar. Di sebuah ruangan serba putih dan sedikit beraroma oabt-obatan. Ruang kesehatan.

“Ini salah Kise-kun sendiri. Kenapa seenaknya MENYATAKAN kalau coklat dalam saku Furihata-kun untukmu.”

Kise berguling pelan, mengganti posisi karena tidak mau kelewatan wajah manis Kuroko. “Tapi, coklat tadi kan memang untukku. Aku kan terkenal, aku tidak keberatan Furihatacchi memberiku- _Ittai_!”

Bukan diberi kai, melainkan sebuah tinju telak di pipi. Serta sebuah mimik sedih yang teramat. Kuroko menunduk dalam, dibarengi tangan yang terkepal bulat.

“Coklat tadi bukan untuk Kise-kun atau siapa pun. Itu pemberian Aida-senpai. Seluruh anggota Seirin dapat. Dan seharusnya kamu ingat bagamana dengan hasil buatan tangan pelatih kami.”

Final. Kuroko keluar dengan langkah lebar dan hentakan.

Pemilik surai laut hanya dapat bersumpah serapah atas ketololan Kise sembari meremas dua kotak berbeda ukuran dalam saku jaketnya.

Satu adalah pemberian Aida, satu lagi adalah yang telah ia rencanakan jauh hari untuk diberikan kepada Kise

 

x

 

Sebuah headline dengan gambar besar model bernama Kise Ryouta yang tengah mengecup kening siswa bersurai cokelat dari kalangan normal tersebar luas seperti wabah virus.

Kehidupan Furihata setelahnya tidak lagi tenang. Bahkan Kuroko pun memusuhinya.

**Author's Note:**

> maaf nyelip KiKuro. Soalnya mereka fave pair kesayangan kami sejagad KnB, hehehe.


End file.
